The present disclosure relates generally to managing remote devices in a communication network. More particularly, techniques are disclosed for providing enrollment services for various types of electronic devices in a communication network.
Mobile device management (MDM) systems and/or mobile application management (MAM) systems typically facilitate the management and control of access to resources in an enterprise by disparate electronic devices to ensure that access to these resources is secure. Management and control of access to resources within an enterprise may include communicating information about compliance and resources, and actions that must be taken for maintaining access to the enterprise.
An enterprise having thousands of users may be faced with the task of managing access for thousands of devices that access the enterprise. Enrollment of these devices is typically required to prevent unauthorized users from gaining access to the enterprise's internal network. As such, improved techniques for managing the enrollment of various types of electronic devices within a communication network are desired.